


New Year's Eve

by ahintofsage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Songfic, its all about the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofsage/pseuds/ahintofsage
Summary: It's coming on seven years since the Hunter exam, and Leorio prepares for the gang's New Year's Eve celebration, but who knows if Kurapika is even going to return his calls, let alone attend.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based on New Year's Eve by Mal Blum. I'd give it a listen while you read this if you'd like!

_It’s a happy new year, I’m making guacamole, you couldn’t even pick up the fucking phone and call me_

“The person you’re trying to reach isn’t available right now. Please leave a message with your name and-“ Leorio ended the call with a huff. It was the fourth time he had tried to call Kurapika all night, and about the hundredth time he’d heard that generic voicemail greeting this month. The only time he’d actually heard Kurapika’s voice was on Christmas morning. He woke up hungover from his Christmas Eve celebrations to a voicemail on his phone.

“Hey Leorio, it’s me. Sorry I’ve missed your calls. Merry Christmas. I’ll try to be in town for New Year’s Eve so that we can celebrate with Gon and Killua like last year, but no promises. I thought you would like to know, however, that I would _like_ to be there, I’m just- I might be busy. Anyways, have a good holiday and I hope to see you soon. Take care.”

Leorio tried calling Kurapika back but was only met with that stupid robotic voice telling him that Kurapika wasn’t available. All he had was a flimsy recording of Kurapika’s voice with an almost promise to see him soon. It wasn’t nearly enough. Avocado splashed on his apron, and he realized he had basically ruined the guacamole he was making with his frustrated mashing. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost 7 in the evening, Gon and Killua would be at his apartment soon and all he had to offer was a sorry looking green mush. He figured Gon wouldn’t mind, but Killua would most certainly make some sort of remark.

As Leorio tried to salvage the mess, his thoughts drifted back to last New Year’s Eve.

_It’s a happy new year, last year was so stupid, most of us were drunk and even more of us were puking_

“Five! I choose Leorio to take five shots!” Gon shouted excitedly, placing his card under the tab of the beer that was sitting in the center of all the cards. Leorio looked at him with a shocked expression, and Killua giggled.

“Shots? I thought the rule was drinks, not shots!” Leorio barked.

“The rule is drinks, but I think it would be pretty lame of you to not take shots now that Gon’s challenged you.” Killua teased. Leorio shot him an irritated look.

“That’s easy for you to say! Alcohol doesn’t even do anything to you!” Leorio snarled. Killua just started laughing.

“Man, and I thought this was a party. You’re wimping out on the first card? Pretty lame, Reolio.” Killua snickered. Leorio huffed at this and started pouring himself shots. The group cheered as he took all five in succession, a disgusted grimace on his face. When he finished, he took a huge drink of his beer to chase the hard liquor and pointed an accusatory finger at Gon.

“If I black out tonight, it’s your fault!” Gon just laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“That was amazing Leorio! Kurapika, it’s your turn now!” Gon exclaimed. Kurapika nodded and drew a card.

“Three. That means I take three drinks.”

“SHOTS!” Killua and Gon yelled in unison. They laughed and high fived each other. Kurapika rolled his eyes and took three drinks from his beer. Gon and Killua frowned at this.

“I’m not trying to protect my masculinity by drinking myself sick. Haven’t you kids ever heard of pacing yourselves?” Kurapika asked.

“Hey, we’re not kids anymore.” Killua scowled as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, and neither am I. I can’t just take shots all night and be fine the next morning.” Kurapika replied curtly. “Leorio, go.” Leorio drew a card as Kurapika placed his underneath the tab of the beer.

“Jack. That’s never have I ever. Five fingers up everybody, take a drink every time you put a finger down.” The group all put one hand up. “I go first. Never have I ever killed someone.” Killua groaned, Gon rubbed the back of his head nervously, Kurapika sighed, and all three put a finger down and drank.

“That’s targeting, old man. Never have I ever gone to medical school.” Killua taunted. Leorio rolled his eyes and drank.

“My turn! Never have I ever had a good relationship with my father!” Gon shouted a bit too enthusiastically. Leorio and Kurapika put a finger down and took a drink.

“Okay then, Gon. That one’s going to be hard to follow. Never have I ever lost at gambling because I was too busy staring at boobs.” Kurapika giggled. Leorio shoved him and took a drink.

“You’re all the worst. Okay, never have I ever played Greed Island.” Leorio said. Killua and Gon put a finger down and took a drink.

“That’s so boring. Never have I ever punched Ging Freecs in the face in front of the entire hunter association.” Killua lulled. Leorio grumbled and took a drink.

“When did this game become ‘let’s make fun of Leorio’?”

“I’ve got one!” Gon interrupted. “Never have I ever talked about masturbation in front of the entire hunter association!” Leorio’s jaw dropped.

“I never told you about that!” Leorio cried. Gon just giggled.

“Word travels, Reolio. You lose.” Killua smirked. Leorio groaned and finished his beer, as dictated by the rules.

“Okay, now it’s my turn.” Killua said as he drew a card.

By the time the four finished their game, they were significantly drunk, apart from Killua who had such a high tolerance for alcohol that he was barely even flushed. It wasn’t even 10 PM when Gon started puking, and Killua decided it was time to take him home. After they had left, Kurapika finished his drink and settled on the couch with Leorio. He leaned his head against the taller man’s shoulder and sighed.

“I guess maybe I should go too.” Kurapika slurred. Leorio whined at this and placed his head on top of Kurapika’s.

“Don’t leave yet, it’s not even midnight!” Leorio pouted. Kurapika giggled and nuzzled his head against Leorio’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to leave, but I can’t sleep here, I rented a hotel room just down the street and checkout is at 9 AM.” Kurapika turned his head up so that his face was inches away from Leorio’s. “Come with me?”

_Don’t know how I made it up the stairs to your apartment_

The next eleven hours were a blur. Leorio remembered laying down on a strange bed next to Kurapika. A television played some New Year’s special faintly in the background. There was some conversation, then Kurapika’s lips were on his, and everything was just a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies. He woke up the next morning to an empty hotel room and a pounding headache. The clock on the nightstand read 8:45 AM, and there was a scribbled note next to it.

“Leorio, I didn’t want to wake you, but I had to leave. Give me a call sometime and maybe we can see each other again. I had fun last night. Regards, Kurapika.” Leorio read the note out loud groggily. He put on his shoes and exited the room to the harsh morning sun.

There had been a spark between him and Kurapika since they met during the hunter exam. It was unmistakable to everyone around them, but Kurapika insisted that he didn’t want anything more than just to be friends. He had his ambitions to focus on and involving others in that would only distract him. Or at least that’s what he said. His actions spoke differently. For six years they had danced around each other, playing a game of who would cave first once Gon and Killua were out of sight.

Kurapika always lost the game. He would start with little touches, a gentle shove that could easily be mistaken as friendly, leaning his head into Leorio’s shoulder when he laughed at one of his terrible jokes, a hand placed on the thigh as he listened to Leorio talk about his life. They would chat idly until Kurapika would go silent for a few too many moments, locking eyes with Leorio. Then whatever conversation they were having would be cut off by Kurapika pressing his lips against Leorio’s. The game would end, but the fun was just beginning.

_And that’s not all that I’m forgetting, it’s a new year, the last one’s ending. Don’t know how I ever made it out._

Kurapika would be gone by morning. He would leave a note, much like the one he left for Leorio last New Year’s Day. It would be radio silence from him for months. All Leorio could do was call and hope to get an answer, but he was usually disappointed. This had gone on for six years- almost seven now, but Leorio was still holding out hope that once Kurapika was through with his insane quest for vengeance that he would come home to him.

This year had been particularly difficult. Usually he was able to convince Kurapika to take a few breaks to come and visit every few months, but Kurapika informed him through a voicemail in early February that he had information on the remaining members of the Phantom Troupe, and since then he hadn’t been able to reach him at all. He would get a voicemail here and there, always with empty promises of _soon_ , always reassuring him that he _wanted_ to see him, but he was just too _busy._ The separation was driving him mad.

_Here’s to nothing ever changing, if it were then I’d be parting ways with all the bad habits I’ve found_

The voicemail Kurapika left him on Christmas Day sparked the hope inside of him. It was a sickly sort of hope, the familiar feeling of disappointment was always known to follow this spark whenever it showed up. Leorio thought if he was a stronger man, he would have moved on by now, but he could never forget the way Kurapika always said his stubborn nature was one of his best qualities. His stubbornness at first felt like a strength, a bond tying him to Kurapika no matter how distant he got. Now, however, it made him feel weak. Especially now that the clock was reading 8 PM, the time when everyone was supposed to arrive at his apartment, and he had heard nothing from Kurapika.

It was typical. Leorio had gotten his hopes up, and he had been let down, once again. Kurapika wasn’t going to come.

_It’s a happy new year, I’m eating guacamole, you kissed me at midnight ‘cause you thought that I looked lonely_

The doorbell rang, and Leorio opened the door to see a smiling Gon and Killua, each holding a bottle of champagne. Killua had a case of beers in his other hand, and Gon had a plastic jug of whiskey that made Leorio wince just at the thought of drinking it.

“Jeez, Reolio, you could at least look happy to see us.” Killua sneered, rolling his eyes and entering the apartment without invitation. Gon followed him, and the two placed their drinks on the kitchen table.

“Happy new year, Leorio! Thanks for hosting again! Do you know if Kurapika is coming?” Gon asked, and Leorio’s face fell.

“That’s a no. Whatever, he’s an idiot. Get a drink, Reolio, we’re playing truth or dare.” Killua said as he took a bite of Leorio’s guacamole, and immediately grimaced. “This is awful, you’re a terrible cook Reolio, the texture is way off.”

“Killua! Don’t be so rude, I’m sure it’s fine.” Gon took a chip to try some of it and made an effort to hide the disgust on his face. “It’s not that bad!” Leorio rolled his eyes and cracked open a beer.

“I know it sucks. I took out a little too much aggression on those avocados.” Leorio sighed. “Truth or dare you said? How did you turn truth or dare into a drinking game?”

“It’s easy, it’s just like regular truth or dare with a twist. For truth, if the other people playing think you deserve drinks for what you’ve confessed, each person can give you up to two drinks. For dare, you can get out of it, but only if you take a shot. If you complete the dare, the person who gave it to you takes a shot.” Killua explained as the three gathered around the kitchen table to play.

“Alright, that sounds easy enough. Who starts?” Leorio asked.

“Killua starts because he’s the youngest!” Gon exclaimed, patting Killua on the shoulder. Killua giggled and looked at Gon with stars in his eyes.

“Okay, Gon. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Okay. I dare you to make out with me for five minutes.” Gon blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Leorio rolled his eyes.

“I thought this was supposed to be truth or dare, not be disgusting in front of Leorio.” Leorio groaned. Killua shot him a sharp glare, but Gon squeezed his shoulder and he returned to looking at Gon hopefully.

“I think I’ll take a shot, Killua.” Killua pouted at this, and Gon lifted up his chin. “I’ll give you one kiss though, but because I love you, not because you dared me to.” Killua’s face lit up and they gave each other a peck on the lips. Gon grabbed the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from the center of the table and set himself up a shot. He threw it back quickly, and then took a sip of his beer. “It’s my turn now! Leorio, truth or dare?”

“I’ll pick dare, fuck it.”

“Ooh perfect! I dare you to call Kurapika!” Leorio cringed. He had already called Kurapika four times today. He didn’t know if he could bear to hear that robotic voicemail greeting again. However, he also didn’t know if he would be able to stomach a shot of that whiskey without immediately upchucking.

“Fine. He’s not going to answer, though. He never does.” Leorio grumbled as he dialed Kurapika’s number from memory. Gon took his shot as the line started ringing, once, twice, then finally; “The person you’re trying to reach-“ Leorio hung up the phone and shook his head. Killua shrugged and Gon looked sincerely disappointed.

“Whatever. We can try to call him again later. He’s lame for missing out on New Year’s Eve.” Killua lulled, taking a sip of his beer.

“He still won’t answer, but if you want to try, I guess we can. Anyways, truth or dare, Killua?” Leorio asked. Killua pondered this for a moment, tapping his fingers on his beer can.

“I pick truth.”

“Okay. When are you and Gon going to get married?” Leorio teased. Killua’s eyes widened and he got very red, but Gon just started laughing.

“That’s a stupid truth. Hunters don’t have time for all that nonsense. We’ll get married when we feel like it, and don’t expect it to be a big thing, okay?” Killua muttered. Gon and Leorio looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

“Damn, I was hoping to get to be best man for one of you two. I think you deserve two drinks for depriving me of that, Kil. What do you think, Gon? You gonna give him any drinks for not making an honest man of you?” Leorio snickered. Killua rolled his eyes as he took his two drinks and looked at Gon.

“It’s okay, Killua. We can get married whenever you’re ready. I already know I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I know you want to be with me too. So as long as you’re here, I’m happy.” Gon smiled sweetly and gave Killua a kiss on the cheek. Killua blushed and looked away.

“You’re so mushy-gushy all the time, it’s embarrassing.” Killua mumbled into his beer can. Gon just laughed and poked him in the shoulder.

“You’re the one who wanted to make out for five minutes in front of Leorio!” Gon chuckled.

“I knew you weren’t gonna do it, that was just to freak Reolio out. Speaking of which, truth or dare, idiot?” Killua asked, pointing his gaze at Leorio.

“I’ll let you get me back. Truth.”

“Alright. What happened with you and Kurapika when Gon and I left last New Year’s Eve?” Killua smirked. Leorio gulped. Of course, Killua would be so nosy. He’d probably been waiting for this opportunity since last year. Killua scoffed at Leorio’s hesitation and threw his empty beer can at Leorio to catch his attention. “Hey, answer the question!”

“Jeez, Kil, okay! He said he had to go back to his hotel room shortly after you two left, and I went there with him.” Leorio huffed, crossing his arms.

“Boo, not enough details! Tell us more or I’ll make you take two shots.” Killua taunted. Leorio opened his mouth to protest, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Killua didn’t really care about the rules of any game, let alone one he created himself.

“Fine, I was pretty drunk, but we hung out and chatted and then at midnight, he kissed me. Kissing led to other things you kids don’t need to hear about. Then he was gone in the morning, like always.” Leorio explained. Gon raised an eyebrow and looked at Killua, who was grinning like a madman.

“Like always? Is this not the first time you two have hooked up?” Gon questioned. Leorio cringed at his words. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it just slipped out.

“I’m not surprised. I bet they hooked up for the first time all the way back in the fourth phase of the hunter exam.” Killua sneered.

“Oh yeah! You two were together for four days, and you said you didn’t see anybody else! I always wondered what you did with all that time!” Gon exclaimed. Leorio buried his face in his hands and groaned. They were right, of course, but he didn’t know how he felt about Gon and Killua so openly talking about his sex life.

“Listen, just drop it, okay? Let’s just get back to the game.” Leorio grumbled. “Gon, truth or dare?”

_Here’s to always everchanging, situations we’re arranging, throwing all our caution to the ground_

When the three had enough of their game of truth or dare, and were significantly more drunk than they had been, they decided to settle onto the couches and turn on the New Year’s special that had become sort of a tradition to watch. Killua popped open one of the bottles of champagne and poured each of them a glass.

“Leorio, I’m curious. Why aren’t you and Kurapika dating? If you’ve really been sleeping with each other off and on for almost seven years, how come you don’t just get together?” Gon asked innocently. Leorio sighed. If Killua had asked, he would have just blown it off as another way to tease him. But Gon was Gon, and Leorio supposed the two did deserve to know about what was going on between their two best friends.

“It’s a complicated situation. Kurapika has spent all of this time going after the Phantom Troupe and recovering the scarlet eyes. He’s been busy, and he told me he doesn’t have time for anything other than friendship. Hell, even our friendship is complicated. I’m always rearranging my schedule to call him, see him, everything, and he just pops in and out when he can.” Leorio said, a bit of frustration in his voice. Killua furrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s pretty stupid of him. And you too, honestly. Why don’t you just find someone else to bone?” Killua asked bluntly.

“It’s not just about the boning, Killua.” Killua raised his eyebrows at this.

“Wait, really? You actually want a relationship with him? Even after he’s kept you waiting all this time?” Killua was incredulous. Leorio sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

“I’m in love with the motherfucker. When we first confessed our feelings for each other on Zevil Island, I made a choice to drop my guard completely and give into it. I’ve held on to that choice for six years.” Leorio sighed.

“Has it been worth it?” Gon almost whispered, leaning in and looking at Leorio with wide eyes.

“When he’s here, yes. Always. But then he does shit like this, telling me he’ll see me soon and then not even showing up after a year, and I can’t deny that it hurts.” Leorio slurred. He felt himself starting to get choked up.

_Hey did you know you can check the time your call reaches the other line?_

“Leorio, give me your phone. I’m calling Kurapika.” Killua demanded, holding his hand out. Leorio reluctantly handed his phone over. Had he been more sober, he would have refused, but he was just drunk enough to convince himself that somehow Kurapika would know it was Killua on the other line and pick up. Besides, it was close to midnight, he should have at least called by now to say he wasn’t able to make it. Killua dialed Kurapika’s number and put the phone to his ear. Like always, it rang twice and went straight to voicemail.

“ ‘Sup, Kurapika. It’s Killua. Just wanted to say you’re a real fucking dick. If you don’t call Leorio back tonight, I’ll kill you.” Killua went to hang up the phone, but then put it back to his ear. “By the way, asshole, I know you ignored this call. Your model of phone rings five times before going to voicemail.” Killua hung up and tossed the phone back to Leorio.

“What the fuck did you leave that message for?” Leorio shouted, but Killua just shrugged.

“He’s being a dick and it’s pissing me off.” Killua stated plainly.

“He’s not treating you like a friend should. It isn’t fair to you, and it’s hurting your feelings.” Gon chimed in. Leorio buried his face in his hands and sighed. He realized there were tears running down his face, and he tried to wipe them away subtly. Gon scooted towards him on the couch and put his arm around his shoulders.

“He’ll call you back tonight. He knows Killua isn’t kidding about killing him.”

_This time I can’t pretend that we are friends, we’re not friends, friends don’t do the things we did_

After midnight had come and gone, Killua and Gon left for the night, with Killua warning Leorio to let him know if Kurapika didn’t call him back. Leorio sat on the couch, nursing the rest of the remaining bottle of champagne and thinking about what his two friends had said. Gon was right, Kurapika was not treating him like a friend. In fact, whenever he wasn’t around, it was like he disappeared completely, and the trace left was the yearning for him that Leorio felt in his heart.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. The caller ID showed it was Kurapika. Leorio’s heart jumped in his chest, and he quickly answered his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

“Hi?”

“It’s Kurapika.”

“I know who it is, stupid, I have caller ID.” Leorio scoffed. There was a pause, and he heard Kurapika sigh.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it tonight, Leorio. Happy New Year.”

“That’s it? That’s all you can think to say right now?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s too fucking bad.” Leorio snarled. This was it; this was the breaking point. “Happy seven-year anniversary of us meeting. Happy fucking New Year, Kurapika. I hope you’re having a great time. Meanwhile, I just suffer in silence and let you walk all over me. You play with my feelings and you don’t treat me like a fucking friend.”

“Leorio, you know I care about you deeply, I just-“

“Do you really? Because it sure doesn’t feel like it. I think if you cared about me you would pick up my calls. I think if you cared about me you’d make an effort to come see me more, or at least tell me where you are so I can visit you. I think if you cared about me you wouldn’t use me like a meat puppet and leave in the morning without even a kiss goodbye.” Leorio was crying now, and Kurapika was silent for a moment.

“You sound drunk.”

“Oh, fuck you. Yeah, I’m drunk. But that doesn’t mean I’m not telling you the truth right now. I don’t think you’re a good friend. You haven’t acted like a good friend to me. And it fucking hurts because you have no idea how much I care about you. I know you’ve got this whole plan in your head about revenge, but did you ever stop to think that I could be a part of that plan? I would do anything for you. I don’t know why you can’t see that. But don’t worry, I won’t be calling to bother you anymore. I’m done. Goodbye, Kurapika.”

“Leorio, no, wait-“

“Goodbye, Kurapika.” Leorio hung up the phone and started sobbing into the arm of the couch. He heard his phone ring as Kurapika tried to call him back, but he just let it go to voicemail. He couldn’t bear to hear his voice anymore. It just hurt too badly.

_You were discombobulated when you showed up at my door, leaving glitter on my floor, but I don’t like you anymore_

Leorio awoke to the sound of pounding on his front door. He had fallen asleep on the couch, and the clock read 3 AM. He groggily got up and went to open the door, and when he did, he saw Kurapika standing there, covered in a mess of glitter and blood.

“Kurapika? What are you-?”

“Chrollo is dead.” Kurapika interrupted him.

“Okay. But that doesn’t answer my question. Why are you here?” Leorio asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Can I come in, please? It’s cold.” Leorio sighed and motioned for Kurapika to enter. He crossed into the living room and sat on the couch. Leorio just stood by the doorway, staring at him.

“I already told you I don’t like you anymore.”

“What?”

“I don’t fucking like you anymore, Kurapika, so why the fuck are you at my house at three in the morning?” Leorio shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Kurapika sunk into the couch and patted the spot next to him. Leorio huffed, but took a seat on the couch as far away from Kurapika as he possibly could.

“I don’t blame you, Leorio. I really don’t. You’re right. I haven’t been a very good friend to you at all, and I regret it. Tonight, the Phantom Troupe attended a party downtown. It was a mess trying to find them, but when I did, I had them right where I wanted them. I killed them all. It felt good, but I have to admit, when I was done, I had no idea what to do next. Then I listened to Killua’s voicemail, and as soon as he said your name, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to come home.” Kurapika explained. Leorio examined his friend. He was obviously still shaken up from the adrenaline of the kill, but as far as Leorio could tell, he was telling the truth.

“So, you came here?”

“Yes. I was going to tell you all of this over the phone, but I just froze up, and you were so angry, I just-“ Kurapika took a deep breath. “I really am sorry for the way I’ve been these past seven years. But now the hard part is over. It’s over, and I still feel fucked up inside. And I realized the only times I don’t feel fucked up is when I’m with you. I realized now that the Phantom Troupe is history, the only thing I have that doesn’t make me feel empty is you. I want to come home.”

“What about your family’s eyes? Don’t you still have to collect those?”

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten about that. But these past seven years have been so lonely, and when you said- I honestly had never considered that you could be there with me. I never considered that I didn’t have to be alone to be strong. But when I started to think about what it would feel like to be with you, how it always feels to be with you- I should have figured this out a long time ago.”

“What are you talking about, Kurapika?” Kurapika sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, glitter falling from it like sparkling raindrops.

“I’m trying to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I abandoned you every time we were together. I’m sorry I only left you with voicemails and notes. I’m really, really sorry, and I want to make it up to you. I don’t want to lose you. I want to continue my mission by your side, I want to come home to you every night and fall asleep in your arms, I want to love you so much that it makes up for all of our lost time. I-I love you, Leorio.” Leorio was silent. He had no idea how to respond to this. He was still angry, but he never expected Kurapika to tell him that he loved him.

“You love me?” Kurapika inched closer to him on the couch and placed his hand on Leorio’s cheek. His eyes were a telltale sign of his honesty, burning a crimson red.

“I love you more than I ever thought possible. I’ve loved you since we met seven years ago. I’ve just been too hesitant, too worried to bring you into the chaos that is my life. I’m so, so sorry. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I’ll leave you alone. But if you want me to stay, I’m staying.” Leorio gave Kurapika a sad smirk, and scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Do you really mean it? If I let you stay, I’m not going to wake up with you gone?” Leorio asked, pressing his forehead against Kurapika’s. Kurapika smiled softly and rubbed his head against Leorio’s.

“I promise. I’ll never leave without a kiss goodbye ever again. At this point, I honestly don’t think I could do that if I tried.”

“I fucking love you too, ‘Pika. Through all of it, I’ve loved you even when it hurt. And it really fucking hurt tonight. Don’t ever hurt me like that again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it.”

“I’m so sorry, Leorio. From this point forward, you are my home. You are my family. I’ll do whatever it takes to-“ Kurapika was silenced by Leorio pressing his lips against his.

“I lose.” Leorio chuckled, which made Kurapika smile and caress his face.

“I love you.”

“Then prove it.”

In a flash, the two were connected at the lips once again, but with more intensity. Bloody clothes and glitter made a trail to Leorio’s room as the two made their way to bed for the night. In the morning, Leorio woke up to find an unfamiliar but welcome sight. Kurapika was curled beside him, his eyelids fluttering slightly. He looked a mess, still covered in residual blood and glitter, but in that moment, Leorio couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight.

The spell was broken by a loud knock at the front door. Kurapika awoke with a start, but when he looked at Leorio, his face softened into a warm smile.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Leorio smirked. Kurapika blushed at the nickname and rubbed his face on Leorio’s chest sleepily.

“Good morning, Reolio.”

“You were really serious last night, huh?”

“I made a promise.”

“Yeah, but you’ve made a lot of promises these past few years.”

“I know, but I intend to keep this one, no matter what it takes. I love you.” Leorio smiled and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

“So, does this mean we’re together now?”

“Is that what you want?” Leorio thought for a moment, and then shook his head and laughed.

“Well, it’s been seven years in the making, so I’d say we don’t have to worry about taking it slow.” Leorio chuckled, running his fingers through Kurapika’s hair, leaving his hand coated in glitter. Kurapika smiled and squeezed Leorio tight.

“Okay, then that’s that.”

Suddenly, there was more pounding at the front door, louder this time and more aggressive.

“Reolio, I’m going to break this fucking door down if you don’t come open it in thirty seconds!” Killua shouted, his voice muffled by the apartment but still roaringly loud. Kurapika chuckled, and the two got out of bed and threw on their pants. There was more pounding at the door as they approached.

“Killua, calm down.” Leorio sighed as he opened the door to see a furious Killua standing there. When he saw Kurapika behind Leorio, his eyes softened, and a hint of a grin appeared on his face.

“I see you got my message, idiot. I hope you did some serious ass kissing when you got here.” Killua barked, and Kurapika rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the party last night. I had just finished some serious business when the clock struck midnight.” Kurapika explained. Killua huffed at this.

“Well, whatever. Are you gonna start hanging out with us more or what?” Killua asked. Kurapika smiled and stepped forward to put a hand on the small of Leorio’s back.

“I’m not going anywhere for the time being, and if the time comes that I do need to go somewhere, I’ll always come back.”

“You better. You know you made Leorio cry last night, right?” Killua snapped. Kurapika looked at Leorio, concerned, and Leorio blushed.

“I was drunk, people get emotional when they drink. I’m fine now.” Leorio muttered, embarrassed. Kurapika took Leorio’s face in his hands and brought it down to him so their foreheads were touching.

“I’m sorry, Leorio. I promise it will never happen again. I love you.” Kurapika whispered and pulled him in for a kiss. Killua stuck out his tongue.

“Ew, I don’t need to be here for this.” Killua groaned and turned his back to leave. “Leorio, let me know next time I need to threaten this asshole’s life, because apparently that’s a strong aphrodisiac.”

“Bye, Killua.” Leorio chuckled as he closed the door. He turned to Kurapika and lifted him into his arms, and Kurapika wrapped his legs around his waist. “Come on, ‘Pika. You and I have a lot of lost time to make up for.”


End file.
